Paranoid
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku tidak sengaja. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Pada dasarnya, aku yang terlalu paranoid. Tenang saja, aku tidak membencimu. Ceritaku? Tidak penting.


Aku hanya ingin bilang,

Aku tidak sengaja. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin bunuh diri.

.

_Paranoid_

Disclaimer :yu no lah :v

Peringatan : typo, gaje, EYD ancur, bahasa asing tidak dimiringkan layaknya otak author, OOC kuadrat karena tokohnya author bikin sakit jiwa (?). xD

Fict ini sepertinya… terlalu aneh.

Author diganggu oleh suara2 nyanyian yang mengganggu, pemadaman lampu yang disengaja (?) dan penggusuran paksa (?) saat menulisnya. Jadi jika tulisanya ngelantur, maaf.

Mau ngehina? Boleh. Boleh minta kantong muntahnya gak? Tiba2 author mual saat mau mengirim tulisan ini. *mual beneran*

.

Aku tahu kalau ucapanku saat itu begitu tajam. Setengah dari diriku menyadarinya, tapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Kenapa? Karena aku begitu percaya kau bisa mengerti, begitukah?

Kau tahu? Yang membuatku selalu menghindari orang lain, karena aku tidak mau melukai orang lain lagi.

Tapi terlalu menyakitkan untuk sendirian. Bukankah kau selalu mengerti itu? AKu tidak mau pergi darimu, aku tidak mau kesepian lagi.

Ada puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, jutaan kata yang ingin kukatakan untuk menunjukan hal yang kurasakan.

Aku merasa begitu senang karena mengenal seseorang sepertimu, yang mau mendengarkanku.

Tapi, sungguh, aku tahu semua hal yang ingin kukatakan akan membuat semua orang salah paham, sakit hati, membenciku dan ingin aku pergi jauh.

Jutaan kata itu, setengahnya tidak pernah kukatakan pada siapapun. Karena aku begitu ragu jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengerti semua itu. Perasaanku. Keinginanku. Ucapanku.

Tidak mungkin, bahkan seperempatnya tdak mungkin bisa dimengerti.

Karena kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak waras lagi dan hanya bisa mengatakan hal-hal aneh padamu.

Aku mengatakan kesalahan lagi.

Salah, salah, salah.

Aku mencoba menceritakanmu tentang hal yang kurasakan,walau aku selalu mengalaminya, dan aku tahu itu tdak penting. Tidak tepat waktu, disaat kau ingin mengatakan hal yang lebih mudah dimengerti dan lebih penting.

Dan aku mencoba mendengarkan.

Dan aku gagal.

Karena aku begitu egois dan tolol. Berusahan mengatakan hal yang tidak akan mungkin orang lain bisa mengerti. Mengatakan hal yang sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, tanpa henti, tidak memikirkan orang lain yang merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan.

Tidak waras, ya?

Aku tahu itu.

Tapi percuma, aku gagal.

Dan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu.

"Aku ingin pergi. Dari dunia ini."

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku begitu bersedih. Hal tidak rasional, tidak masuk akal. Takut pada hal yang tidak membuat orang lain takut.

Hanya aku yang mengalami kesedihan dan ketakutan itu. Maksudku, disekitarku, dari kebanyakan orang.

Perilaku yang menyimpang dan tidak normal, bukan?

Dan aku mencoba melindungi diri sendiri. Mengubah rasa takut menjadi rasa benci. Mengubah rasa patah hati menjadi keras hati. mengubah rasa peduli menjadi keegoisan.

Karena aku tidak ingin sakit terlalu lama, kau tahu.

Namun apapun yang kulakukan, kejiwaanku menyimpang.

Tidak waras. Dan aku kesepian. Dan aku 'memilikimu', dan aku tidak bisa 'memanfaatkanmu'.

Karena aku tidak percaya padamu?

Tidak.

Aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak percaya jika aku akan mengatakannya dengan tepat, aku tidak percaya jika yang kukatakan adalah benar.

Aku ragu bahwa aku mengatakan hal yang benar.

Hal yang benar.

Benar.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan benar dan salah. Aku tolol, ya?

Terlalu banyak hal yang kukatakan pada semua orang. Terlalu banyak orang yang kusakiti karena aku mengatakannya seolah-olah aku menyalahkan mereka. Terlalu banyak ucapanku yang membuat orang-orang membenciku.

Cengeng. Bodoh. Suka mengeluh. Hanya bisa menangis. Meratap. Bicara sendiri seperti ada seseorang yang akrab denganku. Sendirian. Dengan sebuah kertas kecil berisi tulisan kepada Tuhan bahwa aku ingin menjadi temannya.

Aku. Itulah 'aku'.

Dan orang sepertiku tidak pantas mendapat teman. Karena orang sepertiku tidak berguna.

Senyuman? Tawa? Gurauanku? Beberapa hal kecil yang bisa kulakukan dan mereka sebut bakat? Keramahanku? Ceria?

Itu bukan aku.

Itu bukan 'Aku'.

Aku adalah orang tidak waras yang berfikir bahwa orang-orang terlalu kejam padaku. Ada saat aku menyadarinya, dan ada saat aku lepas kendali sehingga mengatakan semuanya.

Perasaanku.

Hanya perasaanku.

Yang kudengarkan hanyalah perasaanku, tanpa bisa mendengar perasaan orang lain yang merasa lebih sakit lagi.

Aku fikir, beberapa di antara mereka kejam.

Aku lepas kendali dan membenci mereka. Dan saat aku menyakiti mereka, semua orang akan membenciku.

Dan usai aku menyakiti mereka, aku fikir aku salah. Ingin mati? Percuma. Semua orang sudah merasa sakit. Sangat sakit.

Aku menatap langit setiap melakukan kesalahan, entah itu besar atau kecil. Bahkan saat aku menoleh kepada orang yang kupikir memanggilku, dan aku salah. Menggumam kecil ke langit, seolah memohon pada Tuhan dengan sangat.

"Bunuh aku. Aku melakukan kesalahan terus menerus dan tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Sesuatu dalam diriku bertanya, "Kenapa mereka menyakitiku?"

Sesuatu dalam diriku bertanya, "Apa penting jika aku terluka atau tidak?"

Sesuatu dalam diriku bertanya, "Apakah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka melukaiku? Apa mereka peduli?"

Sesuatu dalam diriku bertanya, "Memangnya mereka sengaja? Memangnya kenapa jika kau terluka? Memangnya kenapa jika mereka tidak peduli?"

Sesuatu dalam diriku berteriak, "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Sesuatu dalam diriku berkata, "Cengeng sekali."

Sesuatu dalam diriku meronta, memintaku untuk menemuimu dan meminta tolong.

Sesuatu dalam diriku mencegahku. Mengatakan bahwa itu hanya akan merepotkanmu.

Sesuatu dalam diriku berharap, kau mengetahuinya sendiri.

Dan sesuatu itu menunduk lemas. Menyadari bahwa kau tidak mungkin mengerti tentang semuanya.

Menyerah. Dan sesekali memebrontak. Sakit hati, dia berusaha untuk menyakitimu lagi.

Aku ingin… Mati.

Jika aku terus melakukannya padamu.

Aku tidak mau.

Aku mungkin tidak akan begitu tertekan jika menyakiti orang yang tepat.

Tapi kau?

Kau sahabatku.

.

"Rin-chan,"

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu…"

"Apa itu?"

"…"

"… Obito-kun?"

"Kau cantik! Hehe…"

"Kau ini…"

Aku menahannya darimu, walaupun jika aku menahannya darimu, aku tidak memiliki orang lain lagi yang akan mendengarkanku.

"Rin-chan,"

"Ya?"

'Aku ingin mati, mereka menindasku. Atau setidaknya, hibur aku!'

"Apa kabar?"

"Ah… jujur saja, tidak begitu baik."

"H-hee? Kenapa bisa?"

Aku tahu kau akan mendengarku disaat yang tepat, kan?

"Adikku…"

Jika aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu, apa mungkin kau mau mendengarkanku? Tentu saja tidak, bukan?

Ya… mereka tidak akan menindasku tanpa alasan yang jelas, bukan?

"Rin-chan,"

"Ah, Obito-kun!"

'Boleh aku mati sekarang? Apa Tuhan akan menyeretku ke neraka karena aku terlalu cengeng?'

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?"

"Dia sudah baikkan… kau tahu? Dia memanggil namaku pertama kali saat dia sadar dari koma!"

Lebih baik aku mendengarkan cerita orang lain sampai telingaku tuli daripada terus bercerita sampai aku kehabisan suaraku dan membuat orang lain menjadi tuli.

Menceritakan apa?

Aku tidak yakin ini penting.

Mentalku, jiwaku, terguncang lagi.

Kesepian, mereka semua membingungkan.

Aku tahu aku mulai tidak waras hanya karena masalah sepele yang begitu sederhana. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Orang lain yang mengalaminya juga depresi.

Tapi ada orang lain yang bisa mengatasinya.

Aku cengeng, ya?

"Obito-kun!"

"E-eeh? Y-ya? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi! Dan ya, apa kabar?"

"… Aku baik! Kau sendiri? Pergi ke mana?"

Kau satu-satunya temanku. Tapi aku tidak mau 'memanfaatkanmu' sebanyak itu.

Dulu aku memanfaatkanmu, kau memikirkannya, dan kau tidak bisa.

Tenang saja, aku tidak membencimu.

Ceritaku? Tidak penting.

Aku, walau sulit, bagaimanapun caranya, harus sembuh dari semua penyakit psikologi yang membelengguku. Sendirian.

Ah, tidak. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya padamu. Hanya perlu bicara tentang hal lain.

Ah, ya.

Aku hanya perlu menulis lebih banyak surat lagi pada Tuhan.

.

"_Obito-kun!"_

"_Eh, Rin?"_

"_Bagaimana dengan Kio?"_

"… _Kio…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"… _tumben kau menanyakan kepribadian lainku."_

"_Salah? Nee, apa kau masih takut pada orang-orang?"_

"… _huh?" _

"_Fobiamu…"_

"_Kenapa menanyakan hal-hal itu?"_

"_Tidak~ aku sadar bahwa kau hampir tidak pernah menceritakan kabarmu. Antara kau sudah sembuh atau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku tidak tahu."_

Aku tidak mengerti.

Ah, tunggu.

Sebentar.

Ya, aku sadar.

Aku tadi berkhayal.

Schizophrenia tahap awal, eh?

Aku menambil sebuah kerikil di depanku. Kemudian aku menatapnya lekat.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Tuhan. Sekarang aku ingin bicara pada hal lain. Rin sedang sibuk, aku kesepian. Boleh aku bicara denganmu saja, tuan kerikil?"

Aku tertawa. Ini gila. Tapi aku melakukannya. Bicara pada sebuah kerikil, karena aku tidak tahu harus kabur kemana lagi.

Dan jika kepribadianku berganti menjadi jahat lagi, kerikil kecil itu tidak akan tersakiti.

"Ya, kau tahu? Aku mencintainya.

Ya. Namanya Kio. Kepribadianku yang ke-2."

Bohong.

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Rin Nohara. Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, sementara Kio, dia terlalu egois. Otomatis dia mencintaiku. Bukan aku yang menyukainya."

Tidak mungkin kau menyukai seseorang yang sakit jiwa sepertiku.

Tidak mungkin. Aku pernah menyakitimu dengan ucapanku yang kasar.

"_Rin._

_Aku harap kau mati._

_Karena kau… meninggalkanku sendirian disini."_

Pada dasarnya,

Aku yang terlalu paranoid.

"Pertolongan yang terlambat.

Aku sangat membencimu."

'Kio, hentikan.'

Hentikan. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi.

.

Jadi… ngerti gak? .w. *dikeroyok karema bikin cerita gaje*

Jadi ceritanya… Obito itu sakit jiwa (?). Sisi Obito sadar kalau dia itu aneh. Sisi Kio mikir kalau orang-oranglah yang jahat sama dia (?). sekarang ini Obito udah sadar atas apa yang terjadi, dan Obito sangat menyesal. Mungkin ini kelanjutan kisah taste, peace? (apadah)

Obito itu aslinya lembek (?), tapi sisi lainnya itu keras. Obito mau pergi dari orang-orang karena Obito pikir Kio itu jahat. Padahal Kio itu cuma keras dan agak egois dikit lah (?).

Menyakiti orang lain dengan ucapan kasar? Gak. Itu bayangan Obito yang terlalu takut.

Oke, ini gaje. Author mau tidur –w- ini sudah hampri jam 12 malam.

Tomat-ralat-Tamat.


End file.
